


So cold so tired

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, How to tag this fandom someone make consistent tags please, Hurt Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Pogtopia, Post-Election, Traitor GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: He was so cold and so tired. The grass underneath him stained with his blood. His porcelain mask was cracked as it covered his tired eyes."Well, well, well..." a lazy familiar voice drawls from the shadows making Dream lookup.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1134
Collections: Download fics





	So cold so tired

He was so cold and so tired. The grass underneath him stained with his blood. His porcelain white mask was cracked as it covered his tired eyes.

He was so cold.

"Well, well, well..." a lazy familiar voice drawls from the shadows making Dream lookup. The movement making his already dizzy head spin and if he wasn't already sitting on the ground he would have probably fallen.

"Techno what are you- oh" Another person appears from the shadow followed by two teens. They all freeze at the sight in front of them.

He was so tired.

"Holy shit Dream!" Tommy curses in shock. His eyes wide as he takes in the condition of the man (ally?) sprawled on the forest floor.

What a sight he must be. Broken and bloody. Cracked porcelain mask smiling emptily at them.

Dream wanted to run. He was completely vulnerable in front of them and in no condition to fight. Especially Technoblade. But despite his wants, he couldn't move. The smallest movement jarred his chest wounds, the two arrows in his back already digging in harder and the barely clotted stab wound in his side re-opening. The red stains quickly spreading against his green hoodie momentarily distracting him.

He was so tired.

"Dream?" a voice carefully calls him snapping him out of his thoughts. Oh wow, they were suddenly much closer to him than they were a few seconds ago.

Dream opens mouth to answer but all he could manage was a weak cough that brought the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Shakily he tries to bring his hand up to wipe it off but he misses. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. His body felt cold and the darkness was drawing him into its endless embrace. He knew he was dying. The bloodloss was getting him but he refused to beg for help. He may be an ally from the shadows but he knew that after the first war the bond he used to share with the L'manburgians had weakened. He might as well die with as much dignity he still had left.

It was pitiful. He was seen almost as a God by many of the village people but here he was, dying alone only surrounded but enemies and broken friendships on the cold forest floor. The killing blows delivered by his own best friends. Betrayal stung. This had been why he wanted to fight from the shadows. So he wouldn't have to fight his friends. To hurt his friends.

Unfortunately, his friends didn't seem to have the same reservation as he did. The chance of George destroying his bed was high. He would be sent to the dark void left to fade into nothing. 

He had been in the void only once. The dark and the cold wrapping around him. Consuming him, The stars laughing at him as the empty swallowed him. Sapnap had come and brought him out. But there was nobody this time. In time he could bring himself out if he held onto his sanity and need to live. But it would take a while. It would he torture to any mind.

A warm hand landed on his neck making him jump and snap his eyes open. Had he closed them? His mind felt sluggish as he squinted up to look at Wilburs concerned eyes.

"Will..? Will..." He mumbles. Repeating his childhood friend's name. He was cold. So cold. So tired. His eyes felt heavy. 

He missed Will. He missed their childhood adventures and the silent night beneath the sky as they joked and shared their dreams. Before the war. Before he started hiding behind the mask.

He was so tired.

"Yeah Dream just hold on... I'll... I'll fix you right up" It was a lie and they both knew it.

There was pressure put on his wound. It should hurt. He didn't feel it.

He was so cold.

Something warm was wrapped around him. Slowly he looked up to his frenemy rival who gave him a weak smile. Technos cape. It did nothing to the cold seeping all to way to his bones but he appreciated it. There was more pressure on his wound and this time he did feel it. A choked whine escaping between his teeth breaking into gasps.

He was so so cold.

"Sorry sorry..." Wilbur mumbles before he turns to Techno.

"We need to get him to base. Your stronger can you pick him up?" Techno nods carefully picking his friend up from the ground. Despite their rivalry, there was still respect and friendship between them.

They swiftly made their way back to their base. Somewhere during their journey Dream had gone limb. They were running out of time. They ran faster.

They reached the dirt wall, quickly breaking it and making an opening for them and rushing in.

"Quickly set him on the bed Techno, Tommy, Tubbo get healing potions and bandages!" Wilbur commands and they all scatter to do their tasks.

Carefully he starts to undress Dream to display his wounds. Out of respect, he kept the mask on. There was so much blood everywhere. The dirty blond hair was messy and his skin pale and cold. 

Wilbur gasps as he finally gets the now ruined green hoodie off. Dreams chest was littered with scars. Each one telling their own story. On the side, there was a huge stab wound. Bruised littered the pale skin and the arrows stuck out. 

Tommy and Tubbo finally appear and swiftly Wilbur and Techno get to work.

Wilbur starts cleaning the wound while Techno lifts their friend a little helping him to swallow the pink potion.

They work in anxious silence only broken by Dreams pained gasps and whines. In the end, Dream was bandaged up and sleeping a dreamless sleep. Techno keeping silent vigil as the sun started to rise to end the torturous night.

-ω-

Meanwhile far away from their hideout, two anxious friends sighed in relief by the empty Unbroken green bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Kinda trash but I needed to write something and I have really been wanting to write some Dream fanfics.
> 
> Here's Wilbur's corruption arc animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGszRxem43g
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! I have some Dream fanart on Instagram @pinxku22 if you are interested and if you wanna come and say hi on tumbler @pinxku22
> 
> (Ps. This fandom is really hard to navigate. We need some consistent tags)
> 
> Stay safe

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351379) by [MakesCentsNotSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense)




End file.
